In Denial
by Molly Jae
Summary: Ginny, insistent on Hermione getting together with Harry, strikes a deal with the bright witch. Now, Hermione can reject Harry for only four times. The saying: third time's the charm never did apply to Harry, but what about the fifth?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story will not span any longer than five to seven chapters.

**This story is a response to the Declining a Date Challenge on the HPFC**.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.**

**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

**Summary: **Ginny, insistent on Hermione getting together with Harry, strikes a deal with the bright witch. Now, Hermione can reject Harry for only four times. The saying third time's the charm never did apply to Harry, but what about the fifth?

* * *

"Ginny, I really insist on _not_ going out with my best friend, who also happens to be your _ex_-boyfriend." Hermione said with an exasperated sigh as she took out the newly dried laundry from the drier. She could hear Ginny's foot taping the cement as she stood by the door.

"Who cares that he's my ex?" The redhead asks with some incredulity. "We _agreed_ to split." She says, taking the now filled laundry basket from Hermione and taking it to her room to be ironed.

Hermione, who was following the redhead, rolled her eyes. She's heard it a million times. Not just from Ginny, but from everybody else in the Wizarding World.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I see him like a brother." The brunette said, opening Ginny's door for her.

The redhead gives Hermione a gratitude-filled smile before going in. She places the laundry basket beside a small closet before opening said closet and pulling out the ironing stand. She sets it up and takes the first piece of garment. She lays it flat and begins ironing.

Hermione, after closing the door, sat on Ginny's bed to fold each garment Ginny finished.

"I don't get it, you know," mumbled Ginny, earning Hermione's attention. She handed Hermione a pair of jeans and turned back to her task as she spoke. "Every Witch and Wizard thought Harry and I would end up married, while you and Ron would end up together as well…You know…" She trailed off.

"One big Weasley family," Hermione whispered with a small smile. "You have to admit though," said Hermione, placing the jeans on a hanger. "They were pretty imaginative." She stood to hang the jeans on the small clothes rack, since the said garments were hers, and she didn't want to go out and place it in her room only to come back in.

"I know," said Ginny, handing Hermione the next garment. "They even planned out when, where and who was to be invited to the supposedly, '_Biggest, Grandest, Most Joyous Wedding of the Year'_." She quoted the Prophet's exact words. Of course, the writer of the article was none other than Rita Skeeter, The Golden Trio's most _loved_ reporter. Take note of the sarcasm used.

Hermione laughed, "Don't forget their poll on what we'd name our children!"

"True, true," said Ginny with a chuckle. As their laughter died down, Ginny regained her seriousness. "There's another thing I don't understand, though…"

"What is it?" Hermione asked halfheartedly. She knew what was coming. It's probably about how she and Harry aren't dating.

"Why the two of my _very_ best friends aren't dating," responded Ginny calmly. "I mean, come on! You're the _Brightest Witch of the Generation_ and he's _The Boy Who Lived to Kill You Know Who_!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Add to that that you're both aurors, and that you've gotten a few months of healer training and…" Ginny trailed off. "You'll be great together!" Hermione snorted in the most un-lady-like way.

"Why?" The brunette asked, placing a newly folded shirt on top of another, effectively grouping them together. "So that I can research the Death Eaters for him and he'll be the one out there, capturing them?" Ginny grinned.

"Not really," replied the younger lady with freckles. "I was kind of thinking along the lines of you two together on a mission and when there's too many research to be done and you're up late in the library working your ass off, he'd go up to you, maybe bring you a cup of tea and then have a midnight snog with you."

"Yuck," replied a now disgusted Hermione. "I know for a fact that Harry sees _me_ as a sister, like I see _him_ as a brother." She noted in her matter-of-fact voice.

"That's where you're wrong, Hermione." Ginny said, shaking her head. "_I'm _the one he sees as a sister. What, with my red hair, he was bound to think I looked too much like his mum for him to even _consider _marrying me." She hands Hermione the last piece of garment. "But you," she remarks. "You're smart like his mum, but fun and beautiful in your own way as well. You're also his best _and_ closest friend. Add to that the fact that he came clean to me about his feelings for you and…" She paused. "Oops."

Ginny stares at Hermione, hoping to Merlin Hermione didn't hear her. Luckily enough, Hermione was indeed paying her no attention, and from the looks of it, she's been doing so for a while now.

"Hermione," she called out. No response. "Hermione," none again, "Herms," That got Hermione's attention.

"Don't call me that!" The older of the two scolded.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't in dreamland." Ginny retorted, before adding as an afterthought, "What _were_ you thinking about?"

"Work," Hermione replied in a dazed tone. Ginny raised a brow to her friend's sudden change of mood.

_Could Hermione possibly like one of her coworkers? _Ginny thought, _If so, then who?_

"Work," Ginny drawled. "It's your freaking day off and all you think about is _work_." Hermione's brows furrowed as she looked at the redhead. "That's it, Hermione!" Ginny groaned. "You're going out with Potter whether you like it or not!"

"Why does it have to be Harry?" Hermione whined. Ginny groaned.

"Do you have anyone else in mind?" Ginny shot back. Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but Ginny cut her off, "That knows you well enough to handle your temper, to know your tastes, to not get mad when you have your know-it-all moments, to see the real you through your tough, independent façade, to…" Ginny trailed off, stopping herself from saying, _to love you enough to reasonably talk his ex-girlfriend out of a relationship_.

"Very well…" Hermione relented, albeit reluctantly. Her eyes slid out of focus, as she was deep in thought. She blinked and then grinned, "But what if I had… _valid_ reasons as to why I wouldn't want to go out with him?"

"How about if you had valid reasons to not going out with at that _moment_," Ginny said, sensing the wheels turning in her friend's mind, "Four moments to be exact."

"What?" Hermione asked, clearly dumbfounded. Ginny smirked.

"I know what you're thinking, Hermione." She says it with an accusing tone that Hermione can't help but scoff. "You were planning on burying yourself with work, so that you'd be too busy to even think about dating." Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Fine," She huffed. "I get four instants to reject him, right?" She asks the younger girl with a pout.

"And they should be _legitimate_." Ginny added with a look so stern it rivaled their former Transfiguration Professor's.

"Yes, _suitable_," said Hermione, using a synonym in place of the word that had suddenly become their vocabulary for the day.

"So it's a deal?" Ginny asked, holding out her hand for Hermione to shake. Hermione nodded and shook it.

"Deal."

"Stop that, Hermione," Ginny said suddenly pulling her hand away, making Hermione blink in surprise and turn to the redhead.

"Stop what?" Hermione asked in perplexity.

"You've got that thinking look," said Ginny with mock fright. "And the thinking look has always been scary to everyone, _except_ Harry."

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Haven't placed one in yet, next chapter has one though.**  
**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Criticism is apprecated too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to the reviewers:

_**xakemii , quinzy , SorrisoD'amore , ginsensu , hXc Pandah , Mis fiction , fanatic-esined**_

You guys made my day!

**Line used: (45)** I'm giving nuisance lessons at a convenience store.

**

* * *

**

Hermione grumbled as Ginny laughed, it was a Monday, and she was getting a _very_ late start to her routine, or as Ginny likes to call it, her ritual.

It was ten thirty in the morning, a time in which Hermione would usually be at St. Mungo's, for her healer training. But _no_, Ginny decided it would be fun to set her clock back three whole hours _and_ turn off her alarm. Something Hermione wasn't so keen on.

So now, she was brushing her teeth at the same time using magic to pack her brunch, fix her bed, and place her dirty clothes in the laundry basket. She gargled and spat, checking her teeth in the mirror. Taking her wand and her bottomless purse, she was about to apparate out when a knock sounded from the front door.

Knowing Ginny had left for the convenience store buying who-knows-what; she begrudgingly ran towards the door and opened it.

"I'm' really sorry, but I'm in a hurry, so get straight to the point and I won't close the door." She said automatically, checking her watch for the time. A laugh was heard and Hermione looked up. She blushed when her eyes met bright, emerald green ones. But then her eyes quickly narrowed.

"What is it, Harry?" She snapped. "If you haven't noticed, I'm late, Ginny's not here, and my trainer is going to kill me!" Harry just smiled at her before speaking.

"I know." He responded, and Hermione was about to close the door when he stopped it with his foot. "Sorry. But I've already told your trainer you won't be able to come. Ginny's at the store, I passed her by. And your trainer will never kill you. It's illegal, if you don't already know."

"WHAT?" Hermione exclaimed, gaping like a fish out of water. Harry feigned shock.

"You didn't know that it's illegal to kill?" Harry asked incredulously. "What happened to the Smartest Witch of Age?" He gasped, mocking Hermione to no end. "Don't tell me you got ob-"

"Shut it, Potter." Hermione said hotly. She shoved him out of the way and was just about to pass him when he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Please, 'Mione," said Harry, using his self-made nickname for Hermione, which only he is allowed to use. "Just let loose for a while." He told her gently. "Let's go get some drinks or something. Besides, your instructor said you've been very diligent with you training. She even said that you can have three days off if you want." To Harry, it seemed the best thing to say. But to Hermione, it was as wrong as erroneous could get.

She turned to him with narrowed eyes, and Harry immediately retracted his hand.

"And I'm assuming that you just happened to tell her that you were Harry bloody Potter," said Hermione with accusing eyes, using her pointer finger to jab him in the chest. Harry looked away guiltily.

"I just thought you'd want a break." He mumbled under his breath. Hermione's eyes softened, but it still held that fire within. She sighed.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." She said, placing a hand on his cheek. He looked at her with his intensely bright, emerald eyes. "But now you've given me more things to do." He looked at her with a confused expression, and she can't help but remove her hand.

She gave him a small smile, to which he only responded with a blink and a raised brow.

"Now I have to run to Ginny." She said with a soft laugh. "_I'm _going to be _giving nuisance lessons at a convenience store_," said she. "All thanks to you." Harry looked crestfallen for a moment, but he couldn't help the grin that crept onto his face.

"Fine," he said, defeated. "I guess I'll have to catch you another time, then." He kissed her on the cheek and apparated away. Hermione, used to the affectionate ways her best friends showed their love, thought nothing of the kiss. She turned her head from side to side and made a mad dash for the store.

Arriving there, she saw Ginny flirting with the store owner's son. She clenched her teeth and grabbed hold of Ginny's wrist. Without saying a word, she pulled her back to their flat, eyes narrowed and vision turning red with anger.

"Ouch, ouch," Ginny exclaimed, squirming. Hermione opened the door to their flat and pushed the redhead in. She slammed the door shut, and as she turned to face her flat-mate, she could see Ginny's eyes widen in fear.

"I was talking to someone important, you know!" Ginny huffed, puffing up her chest and crossing her arms.

"Oh please," said Hermione, aggravated. "That guy is about as important to you as a new manicure." Hermione spat. "And what is with you?" She asked. "Honestly! Sending Harry hear to ask me out. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew about the deal, and this is all just some kind of sick joke between the two of you."

_Slap!_

"Bloody hell!" Hermione said, getting over the fact that her flat-mate had just slapped her. "What the hell did you do that, for?" Ginny glared at the older witch.

"Don't you _ever_ say that Harry asking you out is just some sick joke, you hear me?" The redhead said, fuming. "He freaking cares about you!" She waves her hands in an exaggerated manner. "You've been to hell and back together; you've rejected him a trillion times, he's said no to _all_ the girls that throws themselves at him, heck he even pushed of the girl who gave him a lap dance back at Ron's bachelor party!"

Hermione blinked, unnerved and unrelenting. She stared at her friend blankly. A guilty look etched upon her usually calm features.

"Make it up to him, okay?"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner! But between my grandmother's death, having no internet connection since I was in the province, school starting, and catching up with friends, I just had no time to post.

Did you like it?**  
**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Criticism is apprecated too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _quinzy , oceanlover14 , CeliaEquus , SorrisoD'amore , Mephos _**

**Thanks to your wonderful reviews!**

**Line used: ****(7) **I'm staying home to work on my cottage cheese sculpture.

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes as she focused on _not_ hexing Ginny to the next century. _She's your best friend_, she chanted in her head, sounding more and more like a mantra of sorts. It all began the moment she woke up.

Instead of waking up to the smell of the cool and crisp fall air, like usual, Hermione inhaled the scent of fire. Something was burning! She had rushed to the scene of the crime after snatching her wand from under her pillow, and found Ginny there, by the stove, holding a spatula, and muttering incoherent words under her breath, while the concoction she had placed inside the skillet were bubbling and spilling over.

"What happened here, Gin?" She asked as she performed the necessary charms to fix the mess Ginny has made. The redhead flushed, clearly embarrassed.

"I – uh…" Ginny bit her lower lip before replying, "." Hermione turned to her, half wondering what she just said, and half wondering whether she can still go back to bed or not. She mulled it over and decided that she'll clean up the mess and then go back to catch some more zees.

Hermione made a move to go back to bed, only to find her slippers stuck firmly in their place. She tried to pull it up, only to find that something was preventing her footwear from fully parting with the tiled floor.

She stepped out of her bed slippers, and took hold of it, before starting to pull. She examined the yellow, sticky, and foul smelling _thing_ that won't let go of her footwear, before realizing that it was indeed, _cheese_.

She gave it a look of disgust, having never favored said food in the first place. Aiming her wand at her slippers, she muttered _Accio_, only to have it hit her straight to the face and have the gooey and fetid _thing_, fly straight to her hair.

She muttered under her breath incoherent words, and she heard Ginny giggle. She grabbed the substance that was currently covering her eyes, and pried it off. What she saw made smoke come out her ears, her vision turn red, and her face look as scarlet as a ripe tomato. There, in all her redheaded glory, were Ginny, smirking, arms folded across her chest, and a mocking glint in her brown eyes.

"What the hell are you doing standing there, Ginny? Get me out of this mess!" She ordered tersely. Ginny only clicked her tongue and winked at Hermione. She turned to leave, waving passively at her flat-mate as she did so.

"Call it what you want, it's payback to I." said the redhead. "By the way," Ginny turns to Hermione. "The cheese that you're currently stuck with is one of George and Angelina's newest products. They don't come off until the prankster calls it off." With that said, Ginny left Hermione to her misery with a _crack_.

Hermione groaned, cursing the day she agreed to stay in the same flat as a lady with a brother who owns a joke shop. She looked at the cheese in her hand, her eyes widening as she realized that it won't come off, even if she tries to summon it, or even clean it off.

A knock on the door signals her to someone's arrival. Flustered, she rushes to the door. Upon opening it, her eyes immediately make contact with the eyes of one Harry Potter. She frowns and was about to close the door on him when he decides to try and pull the same trick as last time. This time though, she steps on his foot when he uses it as a door stopper, and when he retracts it, she slams it in his face.

"I'm pretty busy, Harry."She says, her back against the door. Her eyes narrow when she hears a _crack_ coming from the kitchen. "I'm not in the freaking mood!" She yells, stalking off into the kitchen. What she sees makes her jaw drop. Now, in place of the previously cleaned kitchen was a gigantic mess of cheese.

She continues to stare at it in horror. In fact she was so aghast that she didn't realize that Harry had let himself in and followed the smell of pure cheese into where she was now.

Harry arrives at Hermione and Ginny's kitchen, to find Hermione leaning against the counter, staring off into space, a completely shocked expression on her face. He takes her into his arms, but accidentally brushes his hand against hers – the same one that had cheese in it. What happened made Harry smile, and Hermione snap back to reality.

The cheese melted just as his skin brushed it, and dissolved into nothingness. Hermione's head snapped to her hand, and upon seeing it free from the yellow substance, she grinned, an idea in her know-it-all mind. She looks to Harry, her eyes glinting.

"Clean it up." She says simply. Harry looks shocked for a moment, but quickly recovers.

"Only if you go out with me." She shakes her head in response.

"Never mind." She says. She pushes Harry straight to the front door. "_I'm staying home to work on my cottage cheese sculpture._" She says to him. He rolls his eyes, but grins as he's shoved out the door.

"I like your PJs, by the way!"

Hermione looks puzzled for a moment before she glances down, and sure enough, she was wearing one of her oldest pajamas. It was a gift from her parents. It was pink, had bunny prints on them, and was pretty figure-fitting. She blushes.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I wasn't able to post this at an earlier time. I completely forgot I even had this story up. I'm really sorry!

Did you like it?**  
**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Criticism is apprecated too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:j , _HarmonyFan , pawsrule , SorrisoD'amore , TimeRose , Bubbles , CeliaEquus _**

Thank you for your reviews!

**Line:**

**(77)** You know how we psychos are.

* * *

Hermione raised a brow at her friend.

It was one in the morning, and Ginny woke up feeling horrible, since Hermione had finally gotten even with the cheese incident yesterday. But that is for another story. Anyways, with Ginny, everything really is possible, seeing as she has randomly decided to invite Padma, Parvatti, Lavender, Luna, Hannah, Susan, and basically all the females that have ever been in the DA. Hermione had groaned, moaned, and whined about it, which caused Ginny to tell her off, saying that had she not fed Ginny the horrible soup, they'd both be asleep and in dreamland.

"Alright, so, can you come over?" Hermione could hear Ginny from her room, which was considerably far from the living room – where Ginny was currently in, talking so loudly and animatedly with whomever it was that she woke up.

~ - ~ - ~ - _**1 hour later**_ - ~ - ~ - ~

The _guests_ had started arriving, and Ginny had asked _(demanded)_ Hermione to help out, because the redhead still blamed her for their lack of sleep.

Everyone sat in the living room. Hermione sprawled on her favorite loveseat, Padma, Parvatti, Lavender and Hannah on the couch, while Susan and Luna were on either of the two arm chairs, and Cho on the recliner, and the rest was scattered on and around the rug. Ginny was the only one standing, talking animatedly about what would be happening in the next few hours.

Hermione was zoning in and out of Ginny's rant, she was finding it very hard not to just cave in and agree to go out with Harry, knowing that's the only thing that would make Ginny stop. But _no_, she was both too stubborn and too afraid (though she'd never admit that) to get back into dating anybody, much less her best friend.

"Hermione, do you have any suggestions?" Ginny asked her loudly, her look challenging and a smirk playing on her lips. The brunette groggily peered at Ginny through half-lidded eyes, to which Ginny tutted. "You shouldn't fall asleep in front of our _guests_, Hermione." She scolded, as if Hermione was the younger between the two of them.

The Brightest Witch of Age growled under her breath, making a mental note to herself to hit Ginny _really_ hard when the pillow fight begins.

Four in the morning found Hermione laughing her heart out at the result of their pillow war. Feathers were scattered not only in the living room, but in almost every inch of the flat. The only room that had been safe – much to Hermione's relief – was the bathrooms. Even their bedrooms were filled with feather and even s pillowcase or two!

Hermione fell to the loveseat with a giggle. She was probably flushed from having laughed so hard, and so she struggled to get her breathing back to its normal rhythm. She just about got a hold of herself when someone poked her side, making her squeal – she was ticklish. She turned to the source of the finger which poked her and saw it to be none other than Ginnerva Molly Weasley. She glared at the redhead and was about to order her to stop when a whole new war began – a tickling war!

Another hour passed and they calmed. Some tried to catch their breath, while the others simply laughed a bit more. Hermione stood, taking charge, seeing as Ginny, couldn't get over how giddy she felt (the redhead was still smiling slightly and was complaining about her cheeks hurting from smiling too much).

"All right, guys!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's now four in the morning and I think it's time for some shut eyes." The majority of the group agreed, and they assigned sleeping quarters. They all decided to sleep in Ginny's room, since it was the biggest among the two bedrooms there, and it was closer to the living room.

But even when they got there, it took another two hours for everyone to sleep, since they had made it a point to catch up, and get reacquainted with their friends.

~ - ~ - ~ - _**Ten O'clock am**_ -~ - ~ - ~

Hermione woke up and groaned. She hated how her body clock never seems to let her sleep past ten in the morning – no matter how late(or early) she slept the previous night(morning, really). She carefully made her way towards the door, dodging sleeping bodies and snoring girls along the way. Reaching the oak exit, she turned to glance at her friends, who she thought were very lucky not to have her cursed internal clock. She turned back around, her hand gripping the cool metal knob. She twisted it, carefully pushed the door open, and slipped out, reclosing it as carefully as she opened it.

She sighed and stretched a bit, pondering on what to do after remembering she still had today free, thanks to Harry. She stalked towards the kitchen, her brows furrowed and her hand hovering by her pants' pocket – where her wand lay. Someone was in the kitchen, she judged by the rustling of the pots and pans, and the humming too, and she briefly wondered if _everything_ crazy that'll ever happen to her will happen in the kitchen. She aimed her wand at the figure, but relaxed ever so slightly upon the sight of the familiar mop of disheveled raven black hair.

"Tell me who you are, and prove it." She stated, her voice cold and staid. Harry turned to her with his arms raised in a show of defeat.

"My name is Harry James Potter, son of Lily Marie Potter née Evans, who was the Brightest Witch of Age before _you_ came along, and James Potter, also known as Prongs, one of the founding members of the notorious group of pranksters called the Marauders." Hermione opened her mouth to approve when Harry went on. "I have a stag as a patronus, which is probably due to the fact that my dad's animagus is a stag. A lot of people comment how I'm like a replica of my dad, the only thing that differentiates us is my eye color, which I inherited from my mom." Hermione was about to tell him that he could stop now, but he was on a ranting rampage. "I excel at Defense Against the Dark Arts, and suck at pretty much everything else. I'm training to be an auror with my best friend Ron Weasley, while our other best friend, Hermione Granger is training to be one of the best healers on this planet." He stopped and grinned at her.

She smirked at him – one that could very well rival the Malfoy's signature, before smiling up at him and engulfing him in a big hug. His arms were quick to wrap around her slim waist, holding her close. They broke apart, with her head resting on his chest, and his chin resting on her head.

"Does this mean you'll go out with me?" He asked. She looked up at him, blinked and then yawned straight at his face. "What time did you sleep?" He asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. She smiled softly at him.

"We slept at around six, maybe six thirty in the morning." She responded, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you didn't bother to even try and continue your sleep?" She shrugged and snuggled into him.

"You know how we psychos are." She mumbled, before yawning once more and falling back asleep, with her last thought being, _I guess as long as it's Harry, I can fall asleep after ten._

* * *

**A/N:**Someone reviewed and kindly pointed out that, and I quote:

"_It would be a lot easier to follow this story if the updates weren't so spread out. I also find it hard to believe that Hermione would be so rude to Harry without a big reason. He repeatedly asking her out isn't one."_

While yes, I'm very aware of those facts, but you have to understand – I have a life outside fan fiction, and it isn't my number one priority to type, edit, upload, and post updates. And with the Harry and Hermione thing, that'll be explained in…probably the fifth or sixth chapter. And by the way, can you at least, make an account before saying that it's hard to follow updates? That way, you could just add this on alert and you could always look back. And also, that way, I wouldn't have to post this for everyone to see and read.

And by the way, special thanks to **_CeliaEquus_** , your tip really helped out. :))

Read this

Happy Birthday to me! [25th of August] =D

Now oficially *-*** years old. Yay!

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Criticism is apprecated too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This chapter is special because I've combined the _**Declining A Date Challenge**_ and _**The Photograph Challenge**_ – both of which can be found on the _**Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**_ forum.

**Lines:**

**(15)** I have to go to the post office to see if I'm still wanted.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the smell of waffles and berries, which made her smile even before she opened her eyes. Getting up and going about her morning routine, she was about to leave for her training when a note by the waffles she was eating caught her eye.

_Hope you've gotten enough rest and will eat the breakfast I laid out for you. _

_-HJ_

The note was short and sweet. It was easy for Hermione to decipher who wrote it just by looking at the messy-but-better-than-Ron's-scrawl that could only belong to Harry James Potter. She smiled as she headed to the floo.

Arriving at Healer Jefferson's office five minutes before the required time, she was glad her days off did nothing to her punctuality. Looking around the office to see if much has been changed during her absence, she was surprised to see nothing at all has been touched, moved or removed. Curious, Hermione stepped out of the office and looked around. The wizarding equivalent of a nurse almost passed by her, but she was quick to move into action.

"Excuse me, miss, but where is Healer Jefferson?" Hermione asked anxiously – her trainer was _never_ late. The nurse's cerulean blue eyes widened in recognition of one of the members of The Golden Trio before realizing Hermione's odd question.

"Were you not informed?" The nurse asked. "Healer Jefferson has been required to attend a hearing today – something about a wizard abusing one of her close comrades…"

At the word _abuse_, Hermione had quickly flooed to the ministry. Using a mere _Point Me _charm, she quickly found the room Healer Jefferson was in. Flashing her Auror badge – for she had only taken a year to master everything, whereas Ron and Harry still had to take everything at the same rate as everyone – she was quickly let in by the guard.

"I did nothing of the sort to anyone." A cold voice spoke calmly, sending shivers up Hermione's spine. Not realizing she had made a rather grand entrance, Hermione was surprised when all heads had turned to her.

"Miss Granger!" Healer Jefferson exclaimed, her cold grey eyes softening into one filled with worry. "What are you doing here?"

"You never told me you were going to press charges." Hermione said, her heart beating furiously against her chest.

"I had to." Her trainer said, moving to come closer. "He was destroying you. You fell for him and he exploited that. You were beaten half to death on many accounts because of his violent behaviors during his drunken stupors. And yet you did nothing to protect yourself – all because you loved him." Tears prickled Hermione's eyes, blurring her vision. "When he broke it off with you for some random slut, it broke you." She engulfed Hermione in a hug, which caused the floodgates to open. "It broke you so much that you've unconsciously built a wall around yourself. You decline dates because you're afraid of getting in too deep. You're afraid of falling in love once more – of trusting someone too much, only to be disappointed and hurt in the end."

Hermione freely sobbed into Jefferson's robes, and it took a lot for Minister Kingsley to interrupt and ask, "Is this true, Miss Granger?"

Hermione clutched her trainer tightly, swallowing the lump in her throat to look up at Kingsley. At her nod, The Wizangamot knew just what to do with the man before them.

"Mister Jason Carmichael, by unanimous decision, you are to be sent to Azkaban for seven years, and on the day of your release, you are to be stripped of your magic and forced to work for the goblins of Gringotts.

The following day, Hermione was just about to leave for training when the floo flashed a bright emerald green to reveal her best friends – one after the other.

"Is this true, Hermione?" Harry exclaimed, eyes filled with both worry and anger.

"Yeah, how come you didn't tell us?" Ron asked cracking his knuckles. "I swear, this bastard would've been long dead if you told us."

"While you're words are reassuring, please remember that killing is illegal, Ronald," remarked Luna. "Though we do feel awful for not having your trust, Hermione."

"What's going on?" Ginny murmured, having been shaken awake by such raw magic emanating from Harry.

"Hermione, here, didn't tell us she was being abused by _Carmichael_." Harry spat coldly, making Hermione flinch.

"I didn't want to alarm any of you!" Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly. "It was going on around the same time everyone was busy preparing for Ron and Luna's wedding – I didn't want to take away any of the attention just because of my petty problems."

"Petty?" Ron repeated. "This is not petty, Hermione." His wife nodded beside him.

"The only reason you don't have bruises or any other physical signs of abuse is because we have magic on our side. But you shouldn't have had to shoulder this burden alone, Hermione." Luna Weasley said, calmly placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah, 'Mione…" said Ginny.

"That's what we're all here for." Harry said, pulling her in for a hug. He bent so that his lips were level with her ear. "That's what _I'm_ here for." He whispered, so low that only she could hear.

They spent the day in the flat after receiving a note from Healer Jefferson to take the rest of the week off to recuperate. In that time, Hermione explained to them when and how the abuse started and how _he_ had ended things with her to go off with a prostitute he met at a pub. She told them of how she devoted her time to Auror training – which was how she finished ahead of everyone else by four years – and how she had sought out the help of the best healer there was to train under which led her to meet Healer Jefferson, who happened to be the number one healer in all of Europe and who also happened to have a muggle degree in Psychology.

That night, at half past ten, everyone began to depart – Ron and Luna to their house, and Ginny to her room – leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"I'm sorry for shouting earlier." Harry said sheepishly, causing Hermione to smile and kiss his cheek.

"You're forgiven." Hermione said softly. "Besides, I know you were only looking out for me." Harry smiled and took both of her hands in his.

"Hermione Granger, I just want you to know that I would never _ever_ – in my entire life – raise a hand against you in any way, shape, or form." Harry said honestly, a blush covering his cheeks. Hermione, to touched to speak, could only nod in response. "So…" trailed off Harry with a wink. "Will you go out with me?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and whispered, "I have to go to the post office to see if I'm still wanted."

"I don't think there's a sign in any post office that says, _wanted: undeniably smart unbelievably beautiful and utterly special girl._"

"Why do you have to be so corny?" She whispered with a chuckle, though her blush betrayed what she really thought of his words. He shrugged before apparating away.

She was just about to turn in for the night when she accidentally stepped on something. Looking down, she found it to be a muggle wallet. Opening it to determine its owner, she was surprised to find a picture of herself and Harry in the forefront of the wallet – where pictures were placed.

It was taken from their sixth year at Hogwarts – five years ago – taken by Collin Creevey at Ron's prompting.

In the picture, Harry had an arm around Hermione' waist as he whispered something in her ear which caused her to laugh. It was snowing that day, but Harry had forgotten his, so she opted to share hers with him. And they looked very cozy indeed.

Hermione closed her eyes and wondered whether or not Harry had already felt something for her then. Deciding to find out, she took out the picture and turned it on its back – since among their group of friends, Harry was known to write notes on the back of photographs to remember special things about them. She gasped at what she read.

_12-27_

_I'm falling even more in love with you each day, HJG. When will you love me too?_

_-HJP_

Turning the photo over again, she grew thoughtful as she watched pure happiness in the photo-Hermione's eyes.

And then she knew. As she always did.

She would be safe. Her _heart_ would be safe. So long as it's with Harry.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it, The End. Sorry for it being lame like that. But the thing is, I've lost my inspiration for this story. With everything that's been going on, and all... Thanks for reading.


End file.
